


right now.

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: juyeon needs chanhee right fucking now.





	right now.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idek why im posting this its 5 am and my one braincell worked on this lmaoo im gonna be embarassed as fuck once i re read this when i wake up bet. ill delete it. also this is my first smut so im just really weird bout it lmaoo

right now, all juyeon could think about was slamming chanhee against the first wall they see, lips collided and their bodies moving in a perfect rythm; fast and hard. that has been the only thing in his mind since the second changhee decided to tease him by whispering sweet nothings in his ear this morning, leaving thoughts in his head the whole day. it distracted him so much that they had to re-shoot a lot of scenes because he wasn't paying any attention, all his attention was stuck on a certain petite blond boy that always manage to get his heart rate up with every second that passes by. just his luck, he wanted to fuck chanhee all day long but was stuck with filming instead.

now they're on their way back to the dorm, juyeon shifting uncomfortably in the back seat of the car, while chanhee was in the very front. juyeon couldn't even glance at the boy with everyone blocking his sight. he sighed, desperately wishing that his toughts would shut up for once, this is not the time and place. it's literally impossible, he can't even touch him right now.

all day he had to battle himself to not come right there in his pants just by thinking about the younger boy. it was a real battle, and still is. how weak he gets when it comes to him is embarassing, he wondered if chanhee noticed the stares he gave him all throughout the day, all desperate, wishful stares.

_damn, the effect he has on me_.

he thought as the car finally made a stop, juyeon breathed out a breath of relief he didn't notice he was holding in. naturally, the others were already out by the time he got out of the car, being the one in the far back and all.

it was a journey, but he made it into the dorms, his eyes scanned through his whole surroundings every second, searching for the one person he desperately need right now. either that, or he'd have to go solo if he can't locate that damn boy.

finally, he found him in the kitchen, scanning through the fridge. though juyeon could only see his back, he'd know that back anywhere, after all it is the back he sees every other night.

he quickly walked over to him, though not so fast that it'd be obvious, otherwise the others would notice. no offense to them but there's only one person he wants to deal with right now.

he lightly grabbed his shoulder, making the other boy jump back a bit, right onto his chest.

"hey." juyeon said, in the most casual tone he could come up with.

chanhee stepped closer to the fridge and further from him so he could turn around without colliding into him once again, "oh hey." he said with a smile.

juyeon took a step closer to chanhee as he shut the fridge door, he leaned over into his ear, to make sure he was the only person who could hear what he was about to say, "come with me."

he must have noticed juyeon's mood through those three words, or remembered what he said this morning, or both, because he smirked before lightly shoving the taller boy away from him, "alright, let's go."

the blond took the other's hand, and guided him past the others who were too busy with each other to notice juyeon and chanhee slipping through them as they head toward one of their rooms, whichever one was empty. or at least that's what juyeon assume chanhee was thinking.

finally, they stopped in juyeon's room which was thankfully, empty. juyeon immediately locked the door the moment they stepped foot into the room, they wouldn't want any interruption, would they?

chanhee kept his hold of juyeon's arm, finally letting go once he shoved juyeon on top of his own bed, biting his lip as he looked down at the brunet who was sitting on his bed, the small gesture honestly made the insides of juyeon's mouth water.

he spread his legs and sat on top of juyeon's, their dicks barely touching each other, but it was enough to get juyeon hard as fuck. he doesn't even think about it anymore, chanhee could breathe and his dick would wake up for no other reason but that.

he can't take it anymore, he leaned forward, closing any space between his lips and the other's. the contact was so refreshing to him that he wanted more right away, making the kiss deeper, sloppier, harder. their tongues collided together as if they were dancing a perfect choreography with each other. juyeon's hands stopped at chanhee's hips, giving his butt a squeeze as they continue their make out session.

he broke their kiss, earning a soft whimper out of the younger's lips, making him chuckle a little. he proceeded to kiss his chin, leaving little kisses all the way down to his neck, to a certain spot he knew too well where he began to suck instead, planning to leave a few marks tomorrow. chanhee let out a moan that made him smile inbetween his kisses, _god_ he loves that sound.

now chanhee scooted closer to him, if that was even possible. he rocked his parts against juyeon's as he continues to leave bite marks all over his neck.

chanhee was rocking against him so hard that he had to stop and let out a small, "oh fuck." before he could continue with kissing him all over his neck and jaw.

"shit." juyeon said before flipping their position so chanhee was laying on his back, juyeon using his arms to hover just an inch above his face. he can't take it anymore, he needs to be inside him, right now.

he unzipped the smaller boy's pants and his own so fast it would put the flash to shame. both of their dicks sprung out and collided with each other once again, this time fully naked.

"god damn it." he said as he remembered about the lube he hid in his closet, cursing himself. he was so focused on getting chanhee here that he didn't even remember all the things needed so they could fuck properly.

chanhee raised an eyebrow when juyeon pulled away, then giggled when he saw him walking rapidly to his closet and walked back with a tube of lube.

juyeon positioned himself on top of chanhee once again, this time with the lube right next to them. he kissed chanhee's lips once more, this time softer and more gentle, apologising for his clumsiness, "i'm sorry."

"'s okay, just fuck me already juyeon." the younger complained, making him smile, but he nodded, fully pleased to comply.

he left wet trails all over chanhee's neck, shoulder, chest and stomach before going all the way down to his private parts. juyeon grabbed the lube and dipped all five of his fingers in it, just in case.

"are you ready?" juyeon said in which he got a nod as an answer, enough for him to put one finger inside him, slowly going in and out to build up the pace.

"mhm..." he muttered, "more."

juyeon obeyed, putting another finger in him, his hole started opening wider, though not wide enough for his dick to go in yet. he put another finger, and another, then kept sliding his fingers in and out of him before he decided that his ass was ready. finally, he slid them all out at once, chanhee immediately felt empty that he frowned.

"be patient." juyeon told him before he aligned himself inside the other boy, _fuck_ he was tight. he slowly slid his cock deeper inside him, resulting in a loud moan to come out of chanhee's lips, he rocked his dick in and out of the blonde.

honestly, he felt like he was on top of the world, like he was finally able to understand the feeling of euphoria, the feeling only chanhee could ever give him. and fuck does it feel great.

he continues to kiss chanhee as thrusts himself faster and faster with every second that passes by, their tongues meeting yet once again.

they continue to wrestle before chanhee stopped kissing him back, he threw his head back to the bed, "fuck, i'm so close."

juyeon nodded, because at that moment, he felt a warm feeling in his stomach and knew he too was close.

"just come, baby." he said as he thrusts himself even faster, as impossible as that sounds.

in no time, chanhee came all over juyeon's stomach and his own, right before he followed suit, sliding himself out of the boy before he came all over chanhee and the bed sheets, suddenly feeling a little bad at the mess they made.

he dropped next to him, breathing out a huge breath as chanhee reached for the tissue box next to the bed. he passed him some tissue, which he gladly took, "you know i waited for you the whole damn day."

the other boy gave him a smirk, exactly similar to the one he gave him this morning, "oh i know."

**Author's Note:**

> i probably should've added more dialogue and added a condom or something but like i said its 5 am ok i lost all my braincells at the first sentence


End file.
